Just Dance 2018
Just Dance 2018 is the ninth installment in the Just Dance series. It was released on October 2017 for all console platforms. Overview Just Dance 2018 is a game where players follow on-screens coaches for points. The player with the most points wins. Just Dance 2018 is separated into three areas: Just Dance, Kids, and World Dance Floor *Just Dance is the standard mode of play, where players can dance to songs they desire. A sweat option can be activated for workout purposes, along with playlists for endless dancing. (Pre-made playlists, along with customizable ones are available) *Kids Mode is an area where younger children can play routines designed with them in mind. The mode simplifies the menu down, and has a friendly rating system that only gives out positive feedback. *World Dance Floor is the online multiplayer mode, where players from all around the world can compete against one another for glory. Along with boss battles and Tournaments, a "Team Battle" section has been added where players are put on either the Red or Blue team, and the team that comes up on top receives bonus Mojo Coins. Additionally, the player has a profile they can customize by choosing an avatar and skin combination of their choosing. There are also Daily Challenges, criteria that gives out Mojo Coins when completed. Mojo Coins can be used for the Gift Machine, a mechanism that trades Mojo Coins for a prize. The prizes vary from new dances to skins. Autodances, small clips of player performing in the game, are also available during gameplay. They can be viewed, edited, and shared on the game's video gallery, as well as Facebook, for others to look at. Progression When the player first enters Just Dance, only a handful of songs from the tracklist are unlocked, and there are not as many customizable options available. When the player goes through songs, the rest of the features becomes unlocked. The following is what occurs after playing a certain number of songs. Note that the features are accumulative with each unlock. Songs Main Mode (Just Dance) When the game is opened up for the first time on a newer platform, a majority of the songs are locked. After the player plays two songs from the ones available, other songs become unlocked. The following table lists the ones locked and unlocked from the start Additionally another song is available through the Ubisoft Club, but it cannot be played until the Unlimited service is unlocked. Double Rumble Choreographies Kids Mode The following are new tracks The following are tracks from the main mode with an alternate dance for the Kids Mode The following are tracks from the main mode that are available in the Kids Mode as well Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance Unlimited is a subscription based service giving players access to more songs from the series of Just Dance. For more info, see Just Dance Unlimited. Gift Machine Prizes Songs Alternates Avatars View Avatars/Just Dance 2018 for the avatars that can be unlocked through the Gift Machine Skins View Skins for the skins that can be unlocked through the Gift Machine Stickers Stickers are items that when put together, display mini themed worlds. Each theme comes with an emblem representing the theme of the world. Collecting all 10 emblems unlocks the aforementioned All You Gotta Do World 1 World 2 World 3 World 4 World 5 World 6 World 7 World 8 World 9 World 10 Dance Lab Episodes View Dance Lab for more info The Dance Lab features multiple styles of dance packaged into "episodes". These work in vein to the Just Dance Machine mode from Just Dance 2017. The episodes are in a set order, aside from the Crazy Lab which gives out styles in a random order. VIP Made Just Dance Unlimited Trivia *Aside from the ratings system in the Kids Mode, a new critique between Good and Perfect, Super, appears in the game. This addition marks the first time since Just Dance 2 where the main rating system has been modified for players. *In the older platforms, and in the main mode of the newer platforms, the icons on the Kids songs have their setting in the background instead of a solid color. References Category:Videogames in the series